


Dragons

by Bluebelleazul



Series: Old Original Works [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebelleazul/pseuds/Bluebelleazul
Summary: Old draft. May be revised at some point in the future. Plot detail in first chapter.
Series: Old Original Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616995





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry.

My original planning for dragons was a basic fantasy cliche crap. I also started writing it when i was twelve. The main character, Rook, is around seventeen and is obsessed with all things mythological, whether it be greek, norse, or folklore. They are bilingual and live somewhere between the midwest and east coast. The next character introduced was Chris, a linebacker for the highschool football team. He is **not** a love intrest. Nor will he ever have elements to portray him as such. His personality is basically a huge guy who looks like he could pulverize you but is basically just a giant teddy bear, most the time. The thord character to be introduced is Liz, Rook's sister and legal guardian. For her personality, just think of Nani in Lilo and Stitch. Any further planning will be added as i update. If there are questions please feel free to comment.


	2. Mr. Blue Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter. Havent revised in two years. Hoping to revise soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry.

“Rook! What the hell do you think you're doing?  _ Get off the roof! _ ”

_ Mierda. _ Chris had finally gotten home. I leaned forward, looking at the grass from four stories up. He was standing there, hands on hips, head tilted back to look at me. Though I couldn't completely make out his expression from up here, I knew he was frowning.

“Rook, did you not hear me? I said-”

“I heard you the first time Chris. I'm coming down. You might want to move!” I replied.

He took a few steps back, alarmed. “Rook don't you  _ dare _ -” I cut him off by jumping off my perch and sliding down the shingles. When I reached the edge I grabbed the edge of the gutter, flipped around and started to climb down the brick house using one of the old climbing ivies. When I got to the top of the first floor windows, still seven feet off the ground, I pushed off, twisting in midair, and landed rolling in the grass.

I stood up, trying to brush the grass from my jeans and jacket, when I was tackled from behind.

Now, I'm no dainty little thing who whines about a broken nose, but man does getting tackled by a high school linebacker  _ hurt _ .

“Chris... get... off _. _ I… can't…  _ breathe _ .” I huffed out.  _ What does this guy eat? _

“Never do that in front of me again. Promise?” he asked, not moving an inch.

“ _ Fine _ … just… get… off!” He finally relented and stood up, offering his hand. Using it as leverage I pulled him down at the same time as pulling myself up, switching our positions.

I turned around, leaving him on the grass, and picked up my black ring, where it had fallen on the ground. 

Slipping it on my right middle finger, I walked to the house with Chris tailing me.

“Why do you insist on giving me a heart attack every time you come over?”

Chris was berating me from the island as I tried to pull snacks from the cupboards. As I jump to reach the chips he  _ oh so graciously _ put on the top shelf I try to answer.

“I wasn’t trying to give you a…” I pause jumping for one more time, “a heart attack. I just wanted to watch the clouds.” I reply, giving up on trying to grab the chips.

“You can watch the clouds from the  _ ground _ . What were you really doing up there?” Damn, he wasn’t gonna let this go till I told him the truth. Luckily I’m usually pretty good at stalling.

“Chris, don’t you still have work to do on that essay in Spanish that’s due tomorrow?” I walk and talk at the same time, heading towards the living room.

He grabbed the hood of my jacket pulling me back, “Finished it ‘member? You helped me write half of it” It was a deal we had. I help him in Spanish and he helps me in Home Ec, a class I suck at. “Now get back here and tell me why the hell you were on my roof.”

Slipping off my jacket I darted to the hallway and into the foyer. “Sorry, just remembered that Liz wanted me to help her ‘round the house today.” I grabbed my extra jacket off the hook by the door with my name taped above it. “See ya Chris!” I yelled slamming the door in his face. Then I took off running, hoping like hell that I hit him with the door so he wouldn’t try to follow me.

Slipping through the door, I quietly locked it and put my keys on their hook. I could hear music from the kitchen on my left and quiet cat footsteps in the living room. So far so good. Except-

"Now why in the world were you late this time?"  _ The dining room! _ Liz spotted me as I tried to sneak past, snatching the back of my hoodie. What was up with people doing that today?

"Hiya Liz. How was work?" Now if I could just distract her…

"Nope. It's not gonna work twice. Chris called me a few minutes ago, said he was worried about you. Said he found you  _ on his roof. _ Mind explaining that one?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Im still sorry.


End file.
